Allí cuando fuimos felices
by Katescape
Summary: Regulus va a convertirse en mortífago. Sirius se ha ido de casa y reniega de su familia. Pero aún queda algo que une a los hermanos: un recuerdo feliz de sus últimas navidades juntos.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial: **Este fic responde al reto de Navidad de "Orden Merodeadora". Es un regalito para Hermsphadora Black, que pidió un fanfic que fuese sobre Regulus, Sirius y un trineo. Espero que te guste, guapa. Y Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Allí cuando fuimos felices**

* * *

_"If we forget the things we know, would we have somewhere to go? The only way is down, I can see that now."  
(Mika; "My Interpretation")_

* * *

Aquel primero de septiembre no fue como cualquiera de los anteriores. Regulus había acudido a King's Cross con su familia y todo había discurrido perfectamente. Palabras educadas, sonrisas congeladas. Ni una frase más alta que la otra, ni un grito pidiendo silencio y discreción; nada de eso había ocurrido porque Sirius no los había acompañado. Su hermano se había ido de casa ese mismo verano dando un portazo y dejando una sensación de liberación en sus padres y de vacío en Regulus. Porque, a pesar de todo, él no odiaba a su hermano como podían hacer su madre o su padre. A él no le importaban su filosofía de la vida, a él le daba igual que a Sirius le gustasen los muggles o que fuese a Gryffindor. Porque por encima de todo, de sus ideales, convicciones y, mucho más importante, por encima de su futuro, estaba su hermano. Lástima que el susodicho no pensase como él y lo hubiese metido en el mismo saco que a sus padres, a su pasado y a todas las cosas de las que se quería deshacer. Para Sirius Black, Regulus no era más que un fantasma.

La primera noche en el castillo, Regulus fue a la Sala de los Menesteres. Aquel año iba a ser decisivo. Iba a unirse a los mortífagos, iba a tomar, por fin, el camino que creía correcto. Y, a pesar de todo, había algo en todo ello que le asustaba. Por eso, necesitaba un sitio en el que tranquilizarse y auto convencerse de que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas: su prima Bellatrix ya estaba al lado del Lord y le había hablado muy apasionadamente de lo que se le iba a venir encima en cuanto le plasmasen la Marca Tenebrosa. Todo parecía muy bonito, pero Regulus sabía que toda piedra preciosa tenía su tara. Sólo tenía que verla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Cuando abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar una puerta que le llevase al tipo de sala que había imaginado delante del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, se topó con una mirada fría, gris y llena de resentimiento. Su hermano salía del mismo sitio al que él quería acceder, y en los dos segundos en los que establecieron contacto visual, Regulus vio cómo todos los buenos momentos compartidos con Sirius se esfumaban.

Si se ponía a pensar en la última vez que habían sido felices juntos, que Regulus había sentido que volvía a estar unido a su hermano mayor, tenía que remontarse a las últimas navidades, cuando la idea de dejar la Mansión Black ni siquiera rondaba la mente de Sirius.

Regulus se encontraba en el jardín trasero, mirando cómo la nieve caía y formaba un manto blanco que cubría todo, desdibujando las figuras. A su espalda, escuchó cómo Sirius daba un portazo acallando los gritos que su madre le estaba dedicando. Desde que los hermanos habían vuelto de Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas en su casa, era rutina que Sirius y Walburga se enzarzasen en peleas verbales sobre los ideales familiares. Cuando esto ocurría, Regulus salía silenciosamente de la estancia y se alejaba lo más que podía del conflicto.

Escuchó el sonido de un mechero muggle al encenderse y, en unos segundos, olió el inconfundible aroma del tabaco. Arrugó la nariz y se giró a Sirius.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —exigió, reprendiéndole.

No le gustaba que su hermano fumase y menos cuando había comenzado sólo porque un pitillo en la mano le hacía parecer más duro y chulo que de costumbre.

—Hacerme una paja, ¿tú qué crees? —Sirius puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció acercándole el cigarrillo.

—¡No! —el otro le miró horrorizado.

—No se lo diré a mamá. Lo prometo.

—No es por mamá. Es que, simplemente, no me gusta el tabaco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius con interés, agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de su hermano.

—Porque es malo —Regulus se encogió los hombros dando a entender que era obvio.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y señaló el trineo de madera que quedaba medio oculto por la nieve, cerca de la verja. Lo habían construido los dos hermanos cuando todavía no iban a Hogwarts, con trozos de sillas viejas, mesas destrozadas por hechizos fallidos y la ingenuidad de dos niños que creen que la cinta aislante puede mantener erguido un trineo durante diez años.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en él? —sugirió el mayor.

—Dudo mucho que aguantase nuestro peso. Ya no tenemos cinco años.

—El abuelo lo reforzó con cinta mágica. Venga, Reg, ¿dónde está el espíritu de los Black? —los ojos de Sirius brillaron de excitación. Regulus se mordió la lengua para decirle que el "espíritu" del que hablaba su hermano sólo habitaba en él. En lugar de eso, suspiró resignado y dijo:

—Está bien. Pero no pienso ir delante.

El mayor cogió al pequeño en volandas y corrió hacia el trineo. Les llevó bastante tiempo quitar toda la nieve que se había acumulado encima; aún no eran mayores de edad y, a pesar de que a Regulus le repugnase la idea de hacer algo al estilo muggle, no podían emplear ningún hechizo para ahorrarles trabajo. Cuando por fin estuvo desenterrado, Regulus se sentó cautelosamente en la parte de atrás, apoyando su peso en uno de los laterales, más reforzado. Sirius, por el contrario, cogió carrerilla y miró el trineo con ojos de loco.

—Sirius, no…

Pero sus palabras se las llevó el aire. El mayor, bajo el grito de "BANZAI", cayó de culo en la parte delantera. Si el viejo trineo había aguantado a Regulus, era obvio que el peso de Sirius era demasiado. Por eso, en el mismo instante en que el pantalón de su hermano tocó la madera, la estructura se hundió y ambos chicos acabaron enterrados en un montículo de nieve con maderas astilladas a su alrededor. Regulus las fue apartando para llegar hasta Sirius y echarle la bronca, cuando se encontró a su hermano encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

—Pero… pero… ¿¡pero por qué eres tan descerebrado!

Regulus estaba fuera de sí. El trineo era un recuerdo feliz, un momento que había pasado con Sirius. ¿Y qué quedaba ahora? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y lo peor era que al otro parecía darle igual, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, fumando e ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo Regulus.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció por segunda vez Sirius.

—Ya te he dicho que no, que no quiero, ¿por qué sigues…?

—Llegará un momento —le cortó Sirius— en que te darán a elegir: fumar e irte por un camino lleno de humo, momentos oscuros y una muerte temprana o no fumar y escoger el camino fácil, limpio, con una vida larga y plena. Espero que también entonces sepas qué es lo mejor para ti.

El menor miró a Sirius sabiendo a ciencia cierta a qué se estaba refiriendo su hermano. Y, entonces, como si ambos supiesen que aquél iba a ser el último momento que compartirían así de unidos, se abrazaron. Como si Sirius no pensase diferente de Regulus. Como si Regulus no tuviese un destino grabado a fuego que le obligaría a convertirse en lo que Sirius tanto odiaba. Como si no fuesen más que dos hermanos normales, con sus peleas, sus diferencias, pero con aquel extraño vínculo que les hacía volver el uno al otro una y otra vez.

En los dos segundos en los que establecieron contacto visual, allí de pie frente a la Sala de los Menesteres, Regulus vio cómo por los ojos de Sirius pasaba la decepción, la incredulidad y la ignorancia. Ya no serían más hermanos. Al menos, ya no de trato. Su relación se había roto como aquel viejo trineo el pasado invierno. Regulus había decidido empezar a fumar cuando Sirius lo había dejado, cuando se había rebelado y había decidido que no iba a ser esclavo del tabaco. Pero, a diferencia de él, Regulus nunca iba a poder dejar el cigarrillo. Al contrario. Iba a tenerlo aprisionado entre sus labios hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

Pero era el camino que había elegido. Y, allí, frente a la Sala de los Menesteres, los caminos de los dos Black se separaron para siempre. Uno fue hacia arriba, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor a reunirse con sus amigos, donde era querido, donde podía hacerse el valiente y vivir la vida como quería. El otro se internó en las sombras, donde pertenecía, bajando a las mazmorras y entrando en la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde tantos como él le recordarían que sus días estaban contados. Y que no iba a quedar nada de él. Nada. Ni siquiera una astilla de madera que recordase al mundo que Regulus Black había existido. Ni siquiera un recuerdo que acudiese a la mente de su hermano apelando a los buenos tiempos, recordando a Sirius que una vez habían sido felices. Y lo habían sido juntos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Quería dar las gracias a dos personas. La primera, **Kaolla (o Anna, Kaochi, Casper...)**, porque me ha aguantado demasiado con este fic y otros, incluso cuando mi intención era llamarlo "Yo, trineo" y que lo contase un objeto inanimado. Gracias por frenarme a tiempo. Y luego, a **Thaly**, que también se lo leyó antes de darle el último repaso y me animó a continuar. Un abrazo de oso a ambas dos (la una puede quedarse con Regulus y la otra con Sirius, repartidlos como buenas brujas).

Primera incursión -y única, me temo- en el fandom de los Black. Espero que os haya gustado y me reviewieéis (?) con lo que os ha parecido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
